I Did Not Build my Brother
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy only wanted to fix up the discontinued robot, but now she has to deal with a sporty, flirtatious, and over-protective shipper of a brother. Oh, and he's a Raymond-bot...Life just got much stranger for the kappaling. In collaboration with: brave kid.
1. Broken

**Collaboration project with the user: brave kid.**

 **After brave kid approached me with a compliment and story concept, I listened. Their idea was that after "Sibling Rivalry," the Raymond-bot was discontinued. He's found by Dendy, who decides to repair the bot and use him for good, and as such, he finds a new family with his new baby sister.**

 **Thinking about this. I quite enjoyed the concept and this would lead to changes in the show's cannon and other chapters focusing on headcanons for Dendy's home and how a robot could survive.**

* * *

 **Dendy had not expected quite the find on her little exploration of the Bodega's dumpster alley. But an intact Raymond-bot laid there, decommissioned, something shoved in its old power source. Curiosity getting better of the kappa, Dendy decided to see if it was a somewhat intact glorb. Instead, it was a crumpled up piece of blueprints. Dendy plucked it out carefully, trying to make sure the Raymond-bot would not turn on and she opened it up. It was his blueprints. Original copies, beta-designs, testing results…and the newest showing the current Raymond that lay decommissioned before her.** ** _Hmm…surely this robot could be used for good…a few tweaks here and there to make it better and modifying the circuits to make it want to help others would be able to work…_** **Dendy thought to herself.**

She looked over the bot. _I should leave it as a surprise for K.O. Oh, wouldn't he be excited to see that I'm able to fix someone onto the side of heroes!?_ Dendy resolved to get her other friend, a spark human named URL to help her with the transportation. She didn't want to accidentally code something that had to deal with shrinking and have something else happen. She'd only coded non-sentient creatures, and wasn't quite sure where the Box-more robots fit in.

* * *

URL was quick to help the small kappa transport the robot, and was quickly called away to help out another person in danger online, which he quickly used Dendy's hackpack to get onto the internet and help the person being attacked.

Dendy smiled. She was glad that URL was able to help people in that way. Sort of like the Lion from the dead D.A.R.E. program that she had read about. URL helped people with viruses or predators online. He was really quite the unique hero.

Dendy brought the Raymond-bot to her outback lab, trying to keep him from touching any of the sewage water that she lived near. It wasn't the best place she'd heard of kappas living in, (she'd read about oasises that canniballistic kappas lived) but it was her home, and it wasn't all bad, apart from the smell. Which was tolerable considering she'd lived in it all her life and she also lived near the plaza's sewers, which actually gave off a soothing aroma.

She brought it back and began to work on the blue-prints and fixing him up. "A little change there would make him 15% more efficiant…I could completely reroute this, but then I'd have top change this wire cluster…Change this wire to there for maximum potential instead of nearly over-heating every time…A little change here at the core should change his destructive tendancies…I could probably recode this part for more heroic tendancies…"

"Den!" Her father, Pavel, called. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming Dad!" Dendy walked away from the robot, excited about her progress thanks to her skills in coding and the blueprints of all the different versions of the Raymond-bot.

"So, Dendy, what kind of project are you working on now?" Her mother, Pepelina, asked her daughter.

"I am currently working on reprogramming a robot to use for good!"

"Oh, that sounds exciting!" Pavel cheered.

"Oh, you must let us see when it is finished."

"Well, I think if I skip dessert I might be able to get done tonight!"

"Gee, you sure you want to skip dessert?" Her father asked.

"Well, I'm so close to making a break-through, judging by the blueprints. If I finish up all the minor tweaking, I could get him running real soon!"

"I suppose _one_ night without dessert wouldn't hurt dear." Pepelina reassured. "Besides, she's really excited to see this big project of hers complete!"

"Indeed!"

"Alright," Paval relented.

After their dinner, Dendy quickly went back out. She made the minor tweaks, a few fixed joints, a reattachment of the eye, fixing up some chips in the paint using her hackpack…all she needed to do now was show her parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to make it work!"

Her parents came out, excited to see the project. They silently questioned the design choice…but watched carefully as their daughter placed in a glorb, which used to sometimes come out of the sewers that they lived near.

Dendy stood back as the robot turned out. A few blinks of its eyes before it looked to her. It stood up, looming over her.

Dendy got into a defensive position, only to suddenly find herself in the arms of the robot.

"Oh, thank you so much for the repairs new baby sister!" Raymond cheered, holding the kappa close to his robotic chest.

"What?" Was all that Dendy managed.


	2. Mindset

"Put me down!" Dendy struggled away from the robot and back near her parents, who now seemed cautious.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, Mother, Father, Sister."

Deny's parents gave each other concerned looks.

"I am not your sister!" Dendy shouted.

"But…you cared about me enough to fix me…" Raymond whispered.

Dendy rolled her eyes, before turning to her parents.

Raymond watched the family quizically.

"It appears that a family dynamic has been hard-wired into this specific robot, as well as a love of sports and physical activity." Dendy explained.

"So that means you can't take it out of him?" Pepelina asked.

"No."

"Well, that's going to be a bit strange." Pavil said.

"Guess…we'll have to get used to it."

"What!?" Dendy asked. "S-sorry…" she apologized for her outburst, "it's just, how will we deal with this?"

"Dendy, didn't you say that you had the water-proof coating ready?" Pepelina asked her genious daughter.

"I mean the family dynamic!"

"Well," I guess he'll _have_ to be a part of the family Den." Pavil said. "And we turst your coding and robotics. You were able to rewire him to be good based off of those blueprints?"

"W-well…" Dendy was pushed into a corner. "Alright. Let me get his water-proof coating ready. And…do we want an…official ceremony?"

"I think that would make us all feel better about the family dynamic." Pepelina assured her daughter.

"Alright, I'll also print out some adoption papers." Dendy did so, printing the papers as she brought over the plating. "You will need this to get around our home and the neighborhood around it." She explained to Raymond, quickly showing how to put on some of his plating.

He set to work quickly, and the two were done as soon as the papers were done printing.

He stamped around in the shallow marsh as Pavil and Pepelina filled the papers.

"Raymond! Could you come here for a moment?" Pavil called.

"Yes, Daddy! What do you need?"

Pavil smiled at his enthusiasm. "Your signature."

Raymond signed the papers as he was instructed, slightly confused.

"Congratulations, your new name is now Raymond Kappa. Welcome to the family." The parents smiled at the robot, who quickly grew elated, and drew them all in for a hug.

"I'm so happy! I'm going to be the best son and big brother you could ask for" He reassured them.


	3. Surprise

Raymond was quite the help around the house. After Dendy had applied a type of polish that was supposed to keep him dry, he started to do lots of chores right away. He was a slight romantic robot with a love for sports and he enjoyed helping anyone when he could. Pepelina quickly grew to ordering Raymond around and he was eager to help his adoptive mother.

Raymond was just getting done putting some dishes away when he spotted a blue box on the counter.

"Mother, what is this mysterious blue box?"

"Oh…Dendy must've forgotten her lunch…"

"Forgotten her lunch?"

"Honestly, she gets so excited about seeing her little friend that she gets so scatterbrained. It's honestly quite cute, and we don't mind dropping off her lunches for her."

"But don't you have laundry to do mother?" Raymond asked her.

"Well, yes, but I don't want Dendy to go hungry."

"But what if it sours?"

"I guess I'll redo them."

"No! I insist that I will go take her food to my dear baby sister. You stay here and after laundry, you can relax!" Raymond told her, taking the bag lunch from Pepelina.

"Oh, thank you Raymond!" Pepelina smiled.

Raymond pranced over to Dendy's lab,

He went over to a pod that was meant for emergencies. "Hmm…I suppose this _is_ an emergency. We do not want my poor organic baby sister to go hungry, do we?" He asked himself. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind this being used. And perhaps maybe I could help her fix it if I break it?" He chuckled as he entered the pod, and pressed the coordinates to send himself to the plaza.

* * *

K.O.'s stomach growled loudly. "Mmm…ready for lunch Dendy?" He asked his friend.

"Yes I-" Dendy reached into her hackpack only to find she had forgotten it. "Oh…not again…" She mumbled.

"Oh…well, do you want me to buy something?" K.O. offered.

"Not to worry K.O.. I am sure that my mother or father will bring my lunch to me…soon…"

K.O. gave Dendy a rueful look before a crash was heard outside the store.

"What was that?" Enid asked. The three bodegamen ran outside to find a pod.

"What, has Lord Boxman learned and become Lord Podman?" Rad quipped.

A green leg kicked the door off and out emerged a Raymond.

"Ugh! This thing again!?" Enid growled.

"We can handle him!" K.O reassured.

"I brought you your lunch, my dear baby sister!" Raymond announced.

This caused the bodega workers to each cast wary side glances at one another as Dendy face palmed.

"Honestly, mother told me that you often get so scatterbrained whenever you're excited to see K.O. Next time, mother said that she might just tape it to your backpack." Raymond strolled oer to the bodega and handed Dendy her lunch.


	4. Introduction

The bodega workers nearly choked on air at the news. "Are you with Boxman!? Trying to learn our secrets!?" Rad accused. They had all recently met the kappa, and she was so sciency. The pieces fit into place for Rad.

"ExCUSE you, but my perfect baby sister is not affiliated with that brute in any way, shape, or form! I'll have you know that she is a brilliant girl and I will not hesitate to defend my new family's honor!"

"Raymond. Please." Dendy quietly protested, until K.O. walked over.

"So this is the bot you fixed up to be a good guy?"

"Erm…yes…?"

"Neat! I've only fought him once, but he was a real challenge! Now that he's on our side, he could be a good guy! He could get a POW Card we could collect, and he could be friends with everyone in the plaza! Oh! He could work somewhere here too! Oh, Dendy! This is so cool!" K.O. hugged Dendy on impulse with a smile, thanking his new friend.

This received a glare from Raymond. "NO! No. Touching. My baby sister. Understand?"

"Uhm…okay…but we can still trade POW Cards together, right?"

"Hmm…fine. So long as you're compliant with my sister!"

"Raymond! You have delivered my lunch, now doesn't mom or dad need help at home?" Dendy gave the robot a harsher glare than what he gave to KO.

"Erm. Yes. See you for dinner, baby sis!" He waved goodbye, picked the pod up, and strode off.

Leaving a suspicious Rad, a somewhat afraid K.O., an annoyed Dendy, and a confused Enid.


	5. Compassion

Raymond felt protective over his "precious baby sister." As he lived with the kappa family, they seemed comfortable in a place that Raymond might have once thought of disgusting. A place where sewers pumped out their water, some glorbs, and occasionally a hobo. So he would frequently request to escort Dendy to the plaza when she needed to go there. Mainly because of his new home, but he also he worried for them as a whole. He hadn't said anything, but Dendy wore makeup on her legs, arms, and face. Every night she'd wash it off, and every morning put it back on. Raymond didn't understand, but he still worried for her.

So when she was called by K.O. to go to the bodega, Raymond volunteered to take her there.

* * *

He waited by the counter as he watched Dendy bring up her little machine that K.O. had called: "her hackpack." It seemed strange. K.O. was crying over Enid being supposedly turning to stone. To Raymond, it appeared that Enid was just using some gray body makeup and playing a prank on K.O., until Dendy proclaimed that it to be soapstone. When she mentioned that it was great for sculptors, Raymond began to think it was a ruse. A ruse to spend more time with his baby sister.

He would not stand for this, so he began to subtly imply that he was getting impatient. Tapping his foot, and huffing. Dendy continued talking with K.O. for a little bit longer, before telling him that she would see him in school. Raymond took this as they were finally free to spend time at the plaza together. Perhaps for some sibling bonding!

He quickly led Dendy away, as K.O. began a monologue. Raymond began to talk to Dendy, trying to convince her to go to the arcade, when a Wizard began yelling at the two for standing in front of the bodega. The two stiffened, and forced a smile at Raymond. "The arcade sounds great! Let's go! Right now! To the dark, probably empty arcade!" With that, Dendy grabbed Raymond, and led him to the arcade.

The two made a beeline for the tokens and Raymond deposited some quarters he had earned from chores. They got a few tokens, and Dendy went over to a plain machine with translucent red siding and no discernable title. The top part of the arcade cabinet was missing, and two spaces that had joysticks, and a single, red button. Dendy inserted her tokens, and Raymond followed. The screen split, and it was about timing when to move in the game. Raymond and Dendy were good at the game, and they quickly played through. Dendy however was not paying attention, so Raymond survived longer than his sister. "Is something troubling you, sister?"

Dendy looked to him, a red blush showing on her face. "N-no. I am fine."

Raymond could read his sister where others couldn't. He had an A.I., made for scanning for weak points to use his sporting equipment against. But now, he began to see a nervous tick with his sister. He was about to press, when a ding sounded, and Dendy quickly looked to the game screen.

"Hey." A macho voice gruffed out. "You're that spy, right?"

Raymond turned and glared at the alien. "My baby sister is no spy!" He snaps.

"Sure, and _you're_ not a Boxmore robot. Oh, wait, yeah, you are."

"I am not affiliated with Boxmore." Raymond growls, then out of the corner of his eye sees Dendy shifting uncomfortably.

Their attention was taken from their fight when they heard a struggle outside. They ran out, to find K.O. fighting a wizard over the Enid statue.

"I see. Playing hooky to go galavanting with a wizard, eh? Reminds me of my schoolboy days." Mr. Gar reminisced.

"I don't get any of y'all." Rad rolled his eyes.

The wizard fled into the Dojo, and everyone went back to their own devices. Raymond looked to Dendy worriedly. He didn't know why she was so worried about the wizard, but something was nagging at him...


	6. Dialogue

Shannon hated this. Just sitting around…waiting for Darrell to get back to their break room. It was boring. She felt she needed someone else to talk to, but the only others couldn't create a meaningful conversation with her. Jethro only said one phrase, and she wasn't sure if _anyone_ , not even Daddy or other Jethros could understand a Jethro. Mikayla slinked around, and was more animalistic than human, even though Mikayla could pull off a suit. Ernesto was the only one who could talk with her when Darrell was away, and he was too busy with his work.

And even talking to Darrell was strained. It was as if they needed a third robot to talk to.

"Hey Shannon! You won't believe what I saw at the plaza!" Darrell told her.

"You getting blown up?" Shannon asked.

"No, I saw Raymond!"

"What!? But Daddy advertised Raymond as a limited run! He got rid of the blueprints and everything after we convinced him that he wasn't needed!" Shannon said.

Darrell shrugged. "He was hangin' around with some kid."

"That kid with the headband?"

"No, the one with the jumpsuit."

"One with a jumpsuit? Haven't seen that one around before… was it a boy or girl?"

"Couldn't tell, was too busy looking at Raymond. It's weird…like…I still think of him as my brother…but I didn't like him until he left."

"Yeah, I think we just want someone else to talk to."

"But you know how Daddy can be. Once it's gone, it's gone. Just like Uncle Logic."

"Yeah…but isn't it our fault? I mean, if we had told Daddy to keep Raymond, would we still be arguing with him?"

"I don't know…" the children laid in comfortable silence as they thought of how Raymond might add or subtract to their dynamic.


	7. Build

Shannon and Darrell went over writing on the Blueprints about making a new sibling. A bad boy archetype with an undeniable loyalty to his family.

They thought that they were sneaky, but Boxman caught on. Mainly because they had stolen a Blueprint that he had unravelled on his desk.

"Darrell! Shannon!" He shouted.

"Hide it! Hide it!" Shannon urged.

Darrell mumbled and scrambled to get the blueprints gathered.

"H-h...Hi, daddy..." Shannon waved.

"Where is my blueprint?" Boxman growled.

"Hahahahaha! Wh-what blueprint?"

"The blueprint that you two took out of my lab."

"We didn't take a blueprint off of your bulletin board!" Shannon tried.

"I never said it was on my board, it was in my lab. Now...give it up."

An awkward pause.

"I said 'Now,' you two."

Darrell shook as he gave up the print.

Boxman looked it over and sighed. "Why did you take this?"

The kids stayed silent.

"And why did you write on it?"

Silence.

"Do you want me to build you a new brother?"

The two children looked to their father in awe and nodded their heads.

"You're going to have to do something for me, first."

The robots nodded their heads again.

"See, there's someone in the plaza," he dragged it out like trying to enjoy caviar and hating fish, "that had taken a liking to the Raymond design. Fight them."


End file.
